


小熊

by Aa1434680



Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 7





	小熊

姜涩琪搬新家了，其实她很讨厌搬家，主要是前一个房子的房东是实在是太黑，房价一天一个样，普通的都市小白领可受不了上了年纪老阿姨的压制，嘴皮子愣是斗不过，只能傻愣愣的掏钱，眼睁睁只能看着自己的钱包一点点变瘪，心那个痛，两腿一蹬差不多就快去了，在一个月黑风高夜，白领小姜敲打着计算机发现自己住不起这里了，再住下去就得破产了，虽然她很讨厌搬家，但是再熬下去，她马上就要破产了，她小心翼翼地敲开房东阿姨的门，支支吾吾地说她打算不租了，阿姨正打麻将呢，大手一挥让她走，倒也没说别的，姜涩琪看好新房子就赶紧走了，生怕阿姨又找她要钱。

夏天搬家可真是热死个人，姜涩琪为了省钱就只找了一个大叔跟她一起搬，到了新家楼下，大叔就说给的钱太少，不帮她搬上去，可怜的小姜只能大热天的上下楼来回跑，衣服被汗打湿，整个人像是快要融化的冰棒，等她把全部东西搬完，已经是晚上六点了，环绕了一圈新房子，还算不错，虽然老了点，但是很温馨，她注意到墙壁上有很多可爱的壁画，是小孩子留下的简笔画，她逛了一圈，发现到处都有，但是因为年代有点久远，所以边缘掉落了一点，她寻思着明儿得去市场买点颜料来补补，她看得正欢呢，蹲着站起来没注意脚趾踢到桌子，把她疼得龇牙咧嘴，差点想就此往生，这桌子看起来岁数挺大了，姜涩琪掂量着这个月还有点钱，不如就买个新的桌子，她把桌子拉开，缝隙间掉落了一个小熊玩偶，布满灰尘，看起来脏的不行，这架势岁数可能跟她差不多了吧，感觉像是二十年前的旧款，她小时候也有一个这个，估计是上个房主走的时候没打扫感觉，把它给遗留了下来，奇怪的是小熊的肚子被剖开了，里头的棉絮都漏了出来，还少了一个眼睛，姜涩琪看着觉得有点奇怪，不知道为什么，就没把它扔进垃圾桶里，她上学的时候跟舍友学过一点儿针线，不知道还管不管用，有点想把它缝起来，姜涩琪找出针线盒，把小熊放在桌上，里头的棉花都差不多掉完了，她抽过几张纸巾，

“抱歉抱歉，代替一下，代替一下”说完就把纸巾塞熊肚子里去了，一下就变得鼓鼓囊囊的，她有点近视，针线都穿了半天，好不容易穿过去了，扎到手了，血流出来滴到了熊肚子，针线活还真的不太适合她，早八百年学的东西她搁这逞啥能，但是看到小熊残破的不成样子了，又有点心生不忍，咬牙一想，干脆就把它做完算了，半个小时下来熊是缝好了，她也变成了一个小刺猬，手被针扎了好几个孔，一按就疼，但是好在小熊复原了不少，虽然少了个眼睛，但是总体看起来比一开始捡到的时候好很多，她想了想，又去医疗箱里拿了个眼罩，她上回得了麦粒肿剩下的一个眼罩，剪掉了边缘，绑在熊脑袋上，看起来有点海盗船长的意思，看着挺可爱的，忍不住拿起手机摆拍了几张，传给那边的朴秀荣，朴秀荣正在敷面膜呢，看到姜涩琪传来的简讯，面膜都要笑裂了，这技术，真行，丑的特别，也就是特别的丑，针线走势歪七扭八的，豆腐渣工程。

“你这虐待小熊玩偶的本事一流啊”

“什么虐待，这是我在新家捡到的，我还把它缝起来了，我多善良啊”

“您老这手艺，正还不如不缝，可别糟蹋人家了”

“去去去，一边去，换你来，看你能缝成啥样”

“建议申遗，非文化物质遗产，「传承百年丑针线」”

“爬！”

姜涩琪放下手机看了半天，“有这么丑吗？？我咋觉得我手艺还挺好的呢！”

她把小熊放在床头，刷牙的时候也一直在想自己的手艺到底是不是真的那么差，导致牙膏在她的衣服上自杀，留下斑驳的痕迹，她只能垂头丧气地去换新衣服，等到换完衣服，指针已经划过了12点，她躺在床上望着天花板，然后还是爬起身给小熊找了个小毛毯，盖在小肚皮上，才心满意足地睡去。

她一向睡眠质量都很好，很少做梦，常常都是一觉睡到大天亮，但今天出乎意料的做了一个梦，她左脚刚踏进梦境，迎面就飞来一个可乐罐头，哐一下差点把她砸醒了，疼是真疼，懵逼也是真懵逼

“谁啊！干嘛打我”

她还没从疼痛中回复意识，哒哒哒哒的脚步声响起，一个柔软的东西跳到她身上，给她来了一套天马流星组合拳，毛绒绒的拳头接二连三的落在她的身上，她费了九牛二虎之力才把那个东西甩下去。

“这不就是我缝的小熊吗？”站在她面前的正是完美体现她丑手艺的小熊，左眼带着眼罩，肚子上还有歪七扭八的针线痕迹。

“你干嘛打我？！”

“你妈的！那你干嘛把我缝这么丑！”

“我这么好心诶！还帮你缝！”

“我呔！我这么英俊帅气迷人，被你折腾成这副鬼样子！”

“哪有啊，我见到你的时候，你肚子都没棉花了，到处都是破破烂烂的”

站她的小熊，听到她的这句话，霎时间不知道怎么回她，它转过身，走到不远处的树下坐下。

“你咋不顶嘴了”姜涩琪一头雾水的看着它。

“我费事和你吵，我还有事情要做”

“？？？”姜涩琪注意到不远处放着一张床，床上摆着兔子玩偶。

“来了”小熊突然说。

床上突然出现一个沉睡着的女孩子，精致的不像人类的五官，睫毛很长，紧闭着双眼，而后大地突然开始剧烈地震动，远处传来巨大的轰鸣，像是有野兽预备靠近，一头巨大的怪兽出现在眼前，几乎要把天空遮蔽的巨大，本来坐在树下的小熊不知道何时冲到了床前，用剑指着怪兽，毫不畏惧，小小的身躯迸射出巨大的能量，身上歪七扭八的针线也无法抵挡它的英勇。

它用剑画出一个保护圈，抵挡了怪兽喷出的火焰，女孩依旧沉睡着，丝毫没有收到干扰，像是玻璃窗里的瓷娃娃，被人好好的保护着。

怪兽的攻击越发强势，小熊即使不断倒退，也没有停下手中的剑，它肚子上的线一条条崩开，里面的纸巾漏出来，毛绒绒身体被偶尔渗透过来的火焰烧黑边缘，即使这样也没有后退，愤怒的丑陋怪兽仰天长啸，用尾巴将小熊用力击打到一旁，怪兽大步走向女孩，女孩随着它的靠近，眉头开始皱起，开始不安地晃动，小熊又迅速的跳回来，抵挡住怪兽的路，怪兽用爪子把小熊的肚子剖得更开，它的身体开始塌落，但是它还是没有放弃，怪兽咬住它的一只手，来回摇摆着，小熊痛苦不堪，用剑把自己的手砍断，最后跳上了怪兽的脸，将剑插入了它的眼睛，怪兽痛苦倒地，挣扎片刻后，终于死去。

此刻的小熊跪在地上，用剑撑着身体，它回头看了看女孩，女孩安静地睡着，嘴角似有似无的上扬着，像是在微笑。

女孩的梦境被破败的小熊成功守护了，过了片刻女孩消失了，大概是因为天亮了。

小熊倒地扬天躺着，姜涩琪呆在一旁，她对眼前的事况还没有很清楚的了解。

“过来”躺在地上的小熊终于开口，姜涩琪望了望四周，没有其他人的身影。

“叫我吗？”

“这里还有第二个人吗？猪头”

“哦哦”姜涩琪走到小熊身边。

“抱我到那边的树下”姜涩琪听从小熊的吩咐，把它抱到了树下，小熊靠着树，生命力一点点在流逝，它越来越虚弱。

“给我根烟”姜涩琪从口袋掏出烟，点着后递给它，小熊用剩余的手接过烟，大口吸起来 烟雾围绕着它。

”托你的福，时隔二十年，我又守护了她一次”

“你是她的小熊骑士吗”

“以前是，后来我的身体不能支撑我，所以我让她遗忘了我,这也是她最后一次梦到我，不会有第二次机会了”

“你叫什么名字？”小熊问姜涩琪。

“姜涩琪”

“好巧，我以前也叫做姜涩琪”

“真的吗？那哪个女孩叫什么名字呢？”

“她叫裴柱现，很好听吧。”小熊的声音越来越有气无力，像是快要睡着。

“如果你以后遇见她，可以帮我守护她吗？不过还是算了，太麻烦你了”

“我答应你”姜涩琪说，小熊点了点头，手无力垂下，它睡着了，即使手中的烟还没有燃烧完。

姜涩琪从梦里醒来的时候，第一时间就去查看了床边的小熊，发现昨晚上她缝的线完全崩裂开了。

这一切不是梦，是真实发生的事情，姜涩琪决定重新把小熊缝起来，即使它可能不会再回来，但是总有一天，它的主人会来找她的吧。

过了一个星期，有人敲响了她的门，敲门的是一个很漂亮的女孩子，

“你好，说起来可能有点唐突，就是我前几天梦到了我的小熊，所以从别的地方回来，想要找到它，或许你有看见吗？

“你叫什么名字呢？”

“我叫裴柱现”女孩说

“你好，我叫姜涩琪，我看见了你的小熊，它叫我跟你说：“谢谢你，没有忘记它”。


End file.
